Lover's Eyes
by Turningsun
Summary: Non riusciva a togliersi dalla mente i suoi gesti. Non riusciva a dimenticarsi il suo fiato sul collo e neppure le sue mani. Doveva alzarsi ed uscire da quel letto madido di sudore. Doveva vederla e non sentire il suo odore trasportato dal vento.


**_Lover's Eyes _**

_But do not ask the price I pay,  
I must live with my quiet rage,  
Tame the ghosts in my head  
That run wild and wish me dead._  
_Should you shake my ash to the wind  
Lord, forget all of my sins  
Oh, let me die where I lie  
'Neath the curse of my lover's eyes. _  
(Mumford & Sons – Lover's Eyes)

Non riusciva a togliersi dalla mente i suoi gesti.  
Non riusciva a dimenticarsi il suo fiato sul collo e neppure le sue mani.  
Doveva alzarsi ed uscire da quel letto madido di sudore.  
Doveva vederla e non sentire il suo odore trasportato dal vento.

Continuava a sentire le loro risate e i loro bisbigli mentre la rabbia in lui gli strozzava lo stomaco.  
Non era il solo pensiero della loro intimità a renderlo furioso, ma anche il fatto che lo lasciassero fuori da ogni loro conversazione seria e che _lei_ ridesse con _lui_.  
Più passavano i giorni, più pensate diventava quella situazione.  
Perché con Harry rideva in quel modo mentre con lui sorrideva a malapena?  
Perché ad Harry riservava sguardi e gentilezze quando a lui restavano le briciole di tutto?  
_Tu non sei Harry Potter, il Sopravvissuto, il ragazzo con la cicatrice._  
_Tu non sei il ragazzo più famoso di tutta la storia magica._  
Lo aveva sempre saputo. E per quanto avesse cercato di seppellire questa sensazione, ora era diventata una risposta fissa ad ogni domanda che si poneva.  
"È il mio turno, amico. Va dentro con lei." Harry gli aveva parlato con uno strano sorriso sulle labbra. Forse stava ancora ridendo di una _loro_ battuta.  
Si alzò lasciandogli la coperta. "Credo che farà freddo. Il vento ha portato via molte nuvole."  
"Oh, grazie."  
Scostò il lembo della tenda per entrare e la vide seduta al tavolo con la sua tazza fumante di tè tra le mani e un libro aperto sulle ginocchia incrociate sopra la panca.  
Con lui entrò anche una folata di vento che, però, sembrò accarezzarla soltanto.  
Il fumo del tè si spostò finendole sotto al naso e le sue labbra si stesero in un sorriso dolce.  
Sentì il cuore perdere un battito a quella visione.  
Avrebbe potuto guardarla finché lei non si fosse accorta di lui. Di lui e del suo sguardo.  
Un brivido gli percorse la schiena.  
Aveva alzato gli occhi su di lui.

La vide appoggiare la tazza sul tavolo. Continuava a guardarlo mentre le labbra si erano leggermente aperte.  
Ron colmò la distanza con pochi passi e si pose davanti a lei.  
Voleva baciarla. Accarezzarla. Toglierle quei maledetti vestiti e farle vedere che lui era il ragazzo per lei. L'unico che avrebbe potuto darle tutto quello che voleva.  
Le prese il viso tra le mani.  
Aveva le guance arrossate e roventi.  
Il suo respiro breve e caldo gli solleticò la pelle.  
Ma quello che lo stupì furono gli occhi di Hermione: erano indescrivibili, lo catturarono come una calamita. Nel suo sguardo c'era tutto quello che aveva sempre voluto sapere.  
Premette le proprie labbra su quelle di Hermione con forza fino a che la ragazza non le dischiuse del tutto.  
Iniziò a baciarla con urgenza.  
L'aveva sempre voluta.  
La voleva.  
Voleva quella pelle nuda a contatto con le mani.  
Voleva sentire il suo calore addosso.  
Voleva sentire il suo respiro vicino all'orecchio mentre la faceva impazzire.  
Spostò le labbra sull'incavo delle spalle, facendole inclinare la testa dall'altro lato e appoggiare la schiena al tavolo.  
Assaporò ogni millimetro di quella pelle, leccandola, mordendola, baciandola.  
Stava perdendo la testa, ma non gli interessava.  
La voleva.  
Portò le mani sotto la maglietta della ragazza, che si era spostata con il busto verso di lui.  
Sentì un rumore sordo, di qualcosa che cade, e poi Hermione alzarsi e coprire la distanza tra i loro corpi.  
Erano tornati a baciarsi quasi fosse necessario per vivere.  
Accarezzandole la pelle, scese con le mani ai jeans e tornò verso il torace, poi sulla schiena e di nuovo sul tessuto dei jeans.  
Coprì la rotondità dei suoi glutei con entrambe le mani e la sollevò da terra così da farle cingere i suoi fianchi con le gambe e poterla portare più facilmente sul letto.  
Hermione ubbidiva senza ribellarsi. Seguiva ogni suo movimento, tremando e baciandolo.  
"La maglia." le ordinò Ron, con la voce roca, all'orecchio.  
Gli sembrava così naturale quello che, invece, stavano facendo per la prima volta.  
Non sapeva nemmeno lui come o cosa avrebbe dovuto fare, ma la vista del seno della ragazza gli fece dimenticare questo particolare.  
Qualsiasi fosse stato il modo, l'avrebbe scoperto. Ora voleva solamente esplorare ogni centimetro di quella pelle.  
La lasciò sul letto mentre si tolse anche lui il pesante maglione.  
Lo stava guardando famelica e sorpresa, come se non avesse mai pensato che potesse succedere davvero.  
"Ron…" lo supplicò.  
Non la lasciò continuare posandole un dito sulle labbra. Le accarezzò il seno, poi l'addome giungendo fino al bordo dei jeans tracciando un'unica linea. Poi iniziò a muovere due dita a destra e sinistra sulla pelle sotto di esso.  
La sentì respirare più veloce ed inarcare leggermente la schiena. "Ti prego…"  
Sorrise quasi soddisfatto e le slacciò il bottone dei pantaloni, per poi baciare la pelle appena sopra agli slip.  
Hermione ansimò il suo nome.  
Le tolse i jeans ricevendo, poi, una richiesta più che esplicita: Hermione lo afferrò per i capelli e lo tirò fino al suo volto per poterlo baciare vogliosa mentre con le mani lo liberava dai jeans che erano diventati terribilmente stretti.  
La sentì sorridere quando toccò l'erezione intrappolata nei boxer. "Sei… pronto."  
"E tu lo sei?" l'aveva sfidata guardandola, malizioso.  
Le piaceva quell'Hermione, finalmente libera dalle sue regole e perbenismo.  
Hermione era sua. Solo sua.  
Le morse il collo facendola gemere e incurvare la schiena.  
Non si rese nemmeno conto come, ma erano nudi ora. Poteva sentire ogni centimetro della pelle di Hermione premere contro la sua. Era calda eppure tremava.  
"Ron…" ansimava "Prendimi."  
"Dì che sei mia!" aveva quasi ruggito alzando il viso dal suo seno.  
"Tua. Ora fallo!"  
E, senza farselo dire due volte, la prese.  
Era un insieme di odori, rumori, emozioni che si amalgamavano ripetutamente.  
Affondò il viso tra quei capelli e ispirò a fondo. L'odore di pesca lo investì facendolo rallentare.  
I suoi gemiti, respiri brevi, il suo nome ripetuto più volte gli entrarono in testa riempiendola.  
Quel senso di potenza, di completezza, di felicità gli facevano battere il cuore più forte fino al limite del dolore.  
Aprì gli occhi e vide quelli di Hermione leggermente aperti, come se stesse godendo il momento.  
"Ron… Ron…" continuava a chiamarlo tra i gemiti.

Si alzò dal proprio letto sentendo la maglietta completamente bagnata.  
Si guardò attorno e vide la tenda vuota.  
La voce sommessa di Hermione e Harry lo accolsero in una mattina fredda ma soleggiata di novembre.  
Chiuse gli occhi cercando di ricordare quel sogno.  
No, non doveva.  
Lei era la sua migliore amica.  
Avrebbe dovuto tenere tutto questo per sé.  
Avrebbe dovuto tenersi quel maledetto 'ti voglio' dentro.  
Avrebbe dovuto dimenticare quel sogno.

Il vento portò all'interno della tenda l'odore di pesca dello shampoo di Hermione.  
Non avrebbe mai potuto dimenticare.  
E questo era il peggiore dei mali.  
Non avrebbe mai dimenticato quel sogno. Soprattutto i suoi occhi.


End file.
